What Is
by Star Rhapsody
Summary: Rin has one simple question for Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru finds it to be the most complicated thing. [SessRin][Oneshot]


**AN: **Wow. Another fic posted! I'm really getting into the Sess/Rin pairing. It's fun to write about! Anyway, this is just a short fic featuring the two. Thank you to all that read! It makes me glad to know that people out there appreciate this stuff. I think…Ha. But I'll try and stop by to read YOUR fics! Trust me!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

**What Is...**

Rin smiles to herself as she picks up a delicate little flower, holding it up to the light. It shines so brilliantly that Rin can't help but giggle and smile. One by one, the wind slowly picks off each petal of the flower, allowing it to glide gracefully along the little girl's face. She laughs as it tickles her nose, cheeks, and lips.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" She calls, eyes twinkling in mirth. She has just picked a bundle of exotic, different colored flowers.

"It's time to go, Rin," He says, emotionless. Sesshoumaru pays no heed to the flowers or the slightly disheartened look on Rin's face. He promptly turns on his heel and begins walking down the dirt path, Jaken struggling to keep up.

Rin quickly drops the flowers and runs toward Sesshoumaru.

They walk in silence for awhile, with the occasional grunt from Aun.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…" She begins cautiously, trying to figure out how she can speak the words, "What is love?"

Sesshoumaru stops but doesn't turn around. Jaken bumps into Sesshoumaru's leg and instantly bows his head to the ground, crying out several useless apologies. Sesshoumaru pays him no mind as he goes over the question Rin asked. It was so innocent, yet so complicated.

"It is not important, Rin."

"Oh…" Was all she said.

xxx

It's been several years later. Rin is now a teenager at the age of fourteen. She begins to feel things that she doesn't quite understand. A strange swelling emotion occurs in her chest, and she finds it harder and harder to breathe each time she sees him. It feels as if a snake is slowly twisting and turning its way about her.

She has tried asking Jaken, however he brushes her off, claiming she is wasting her time. Rin can only frown and walk back to her room, questions still unanswered.

_I wonder if Sesshoumaru-sama has ever felt this way? Perhaps he has! Maybe he can tell me what this means…_

Rin walks out of her room with a new resolute look upon her face. She's confident that Sesshoumaru will have answers for her. It was a known fact that he was incredibly intelligent and rational. There was not a single doubt in her mind that this option would fail.

A small yet sturdy knock echoes in Sesshoumaru's room as he looks up from his desk. With a quiet sigh, he spoke.

"Come in."

Rin hesitantly opens the door and allows herself in slowly. It was not pleasant to annoy Sesshoumaru when he was busy working. But in all her years here, he has never lashed out at her for intruding. In fact, he has always been patient with her.

"What is it you need, Rin?" He questions, slightly glancing at her as he scribbles something down on a piece of paper.

"I just wanted to ask you something…" She begins. All the air in the room seems to have vanished, and her lungs seem to deflate. An iron fist is squeezing her heart, daring her to try and live. With a deep breath, she continues.

"What is love?"

Sesshoumaru turns his attention fully to her. His golden eyes are somewhat surprised, though only for a split second. Rin saw it.

She blinks curiously, wondering if she had perhaps asked the wrong question at the wrong time. But his patient demeanor suggests otherwise.

"That is not important, Rin."

So she walks out the room, slightly troubled.

xxx

Rin is now a beautiful, young woman. Her hair is always shining and radiant. The kimonos she wears compliment her figure, and it's quite obvious that men desire her. But she pays them no mind. In her mind's eye, none of them were worth leaving Sesshoumaru's castle for.

Her attitude has become mature though she still finds the time to giggle at the most outrageous things in Sesshoumaru's opinion. But when it comes down to it, he still appreciates her childish outlook on life.

They are sitting in the garden one day, many flowers surrounding them. This was Rin's absolute dream—to have a beautiful variety of flowers all budding in one garden. Sesshoumaru was kind enough to complete this wish. Everytime they walk into the garden, she thanks him repeatedly.

The sun shines on their backs as she slowly picks flowers with her nimble hands. Sesshoumaru feels entranced by this display. Her brown eyes shine when he is caught staring at her. With a brilliant smile, she offers him a bouquet of lilies, and he slowly accepts. Rin's smile turns into a grin.

When he questions what she is thinking, she laughs airily and resumes her flower picking.

This puzzles him, but he pays no mind.

Silence is loud around them, until Rin decides to break it.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what is love?" She asks once more.

He bows his head and stares at the flowers beneath him. She has asked this question so many times, but he never finds the correct answer. There are times he even finds himself questioning it. Rin looks at him patiently, expecting an answer. Instead, he replies with a "That is not important."

"Oh…" She whispers sadly. The mirth in her eyes vanishes.

xxx

Many years have passed, and Rin is an old woman, laying on her futon. Her face is old and wrinkled, yet those brown eyes still hold a look of pure innocence and mirth.

Sesshoumaru is sitting next to her, watching her gasp for air. He still looks the same…Not the exact same, no…But still altogether the same Sesshoumaru she knew long ago. He still tries to keep up his façade of apathy, but she sees right through him…She always has.

They share a few moments of silence. He knows she is dying, as does she. But the words won't come out of his mouth. Every day he has been pondering over Rin's question…What is love?

However, Rin is already escaping him…She's falling into the abyss of death. He wants to pull her out and hold her close to him, but he can't. Some sort of force is tugging him back, ordering him to leave her…To let her die.

Rin takes in another sharp gasp for air and turns her head over to Sesshoumaru. She smiles slightly, but is finding it harder and harder to do with every passing second.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…?"

He squeezes her hand, letting her know that he is listening.

"What is love?"

He stays silent, knowing that it is getting harder and harder for her to fight. On instinct, he pulls her tiny body to his, holding her tightly against his chest.

"Love is something I feel for you," he finally says.

Rin smiles, looking up into his eyes.

"I've been waiting to hear those words…I can finally rest now, Sesshoumaru-sama…Aren't you glad?"

He squeezes her hand gently, and replies.

"Yes Rin…I am."

He looks down to see her eyes shut with a content smile on her face.

**Fin.**


End file.
